Pat Totter – Twitterpated
by Mini Goat
Summary: Antarctica isn't the first time Jack tells Sam no giggling. Shortly before traveling to a planet they would later call Cimmeria, Sam decides to discuss something that's been on her mind


**_AN: _**_Total shippy nonsense with next to no plot whatsoever. Just a happy sexy little side quest for our under cover lovers that sets off the events of __**Shai. **__I think it makes the events of "Hathor" and "Solitudes" both funnier and more in the spirit of how they were acting towards each other. Like there was something they weren't telling everyone else._

**Pat Totter – Twitterpated**

AKA

**No Giggling Carter**

Jack opened his front door to the soft rapping of his 2IC. "What brings you to my neck of the woods at…" he looked at his watch. "twenty three hundred?" Never mind that he'd been up watching the late show anyway drinking a beer in spite of the fact that Monday they were shipping off to P3X-974 or was it P3X-794? He could never keep the designations straight anyway. It was why he wrote them down when he got his marching orders.

"Do you have a bit of time?" she looked nervous. "I have something I need to ask you."

"Sure Sam, come on in." he stepped away from the door so she could enter his foyer. She dropped her coat and purse on the coat tree by the door and walked to his living room, her fingers trailing lightly over each surface within reach. There was something ethereal about her behavior, other-worldy if he was feeling fanciful.

She turned and looked up at him, he'd followed her, padding bare foot in a worn Air Force training t-shirt and sleep pants emblazoned with Homer heads blissfully devouring donuts, a bit of drool hanging out one side of each Homer mouth. She stepped closer to him and laid a hand lightly on his chest as if to test a theory.

"So, why did you come back?"

"From Argos?"

"Well, you clearly had someone who cared about you." Sam told him thoughtfully.

"I did. But it's hard to be with someone" he looked at her, his expression inscrutable. "when you already have feelings for someone else."

"Sara."

He grinned sheepishly. "No. Not Sara."

She saw a flash of something in his eyes.

Isn't that why you are here tonight? To know why I left Argos?"

"I… I wanted to make sure you were ok Jack. You spent two weeks in the infirmary and you wouldn't let us see you." She looked at her hand on his chest.

"Was that all it was Sam?" he sounded disappointed.

Well, and this…" her fingers lightly stroked his chest through his shirt.

Jack stopped himself from involuntarily moving away from her. He wanted what he saw in her eyes enough for overly large loud warning claxons to blare in his brain with over tones of Robby the Robot shouting Warning! Warning! Danger Jack O'Neill! Danger!

"I needed to ask you…" she moved closer and he twitched involuntarily, his brain having two entirely different responses to her eyes. He decided to obey the stupid and slightly crazy one.

She stood on her toes, using her hand to gently balance herself against his chest as she leaned in. His head lowered to meet hers and their lips brushed lightly. He was pretty sure he wasn't actually touching the floor after that point.

His hand slid into her hair as he tilted his head and deepened the feather light kiss and claimed her mouth, pulling her to him with his previously free arm. Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt and she returned his kiss with equal passion.

After a few moments the need for air outweighed their mutual exploration with their tongues. He trailed kisses down her jaw and started nibbling seductively on her neck. "Was that the answer you were looking for?" he finally breathed against her neck, his hands had slid up under her shirt and were stroking the soft silky skin of her sides.

"Hmmm…" she murmured happily.

"I'll take that as a yes." He scooped her up and carried her up to his bedroom, his mouth greedily accepting whatever she offered of herself. Once he reached his room he sat on the bed, Sam still wrapped in his arms.

He looked at her with need in his eyes then mentally shook himself. "We need some ground rules." He told her hoarsely.

"Ok." Her fingers traced lightly down his chest and he captured them with his own as they dipped to his belly.

"Sam." He said softly. "Stop that for a minuet." But his fingers trailed up her arms against his will, still obeying the stupid crazy voice in his head. "ground rules." He set his mouth in a firm line.

Sam giggled at his expression which had only served to make him look sexier.

" You aren't helping." He told her, trying not to laugh.

She snorted, trying to get her giggling under control. "Ok." She snickered a couple times.

"Right, ok, first rule, no giggling at work. I can't take it." He admitted.

"That's going to be hard Jack."

He rolled his eyes at her joke and grinned. "Also no Jack or Sam at work, or anywhere it's not just here between us." His brown eyes were soft though as he said it. Jack and Sam were now code for something only they had. She nodded for him to continue. "All of this." He passed his hand up and down between them "stays in the room."

"This room?"

"Yah or yours but we don't take it out otherwise. I want this but I don't want you to lose your career over it. For now it exists only here and only when things get bad ok? No just showing up for a quickie."

She looked at him thoughtfully. She could see his reasons. She didn't want him court marshaled either. "All right." She nodded. "I can live with that."

"No over night either. We deal with this then one of us goes home ok? I can't take the temptation otherwise."

"Yah." She agreed. "Definitely no telling anyone, even the guys."

He nodded. Now she was getting it but this one would be the hardest for both of them. "Until our situation changes we don't tell each other how we feel." He hated it the second it came out of his mouth because he was rapidly falling in love with her and if she felt even remotely similar and this wasn't just sex for her then the moment she said it there was no going back and they would be obligated to tell Hammond. This they could pretend was just release. Just sex. Admitting how he really felt or how she might feel meant one of them had to leave SG1 minimally. He didn't want that yet and he doubted she did either.

"I can live with that for now."

"You sure?" Was she?

"Yah, I get it. If we say it, we have to deal with the fall out." She understood. She didn't like it but she understood.

"Welcome to your first black ops mission Carter." His eyes sparkled. She'd said we not you which meant she felt the same way he did. Hot Damn.

Sam giggled again.

He looked down at their entwined laps as his body betrayed him. "See? That's why you can't giggle at work. It really does it for me."

"I noticed."

He kissed her until they were both breathless, falling back on the bed, bodies entwined.

"No more cake for you mister." She told him in amusement as she dragged her shirt over her head exposing creamy skin and lacy bra.

He chuckled in agreement and learned exactly where that mysterious mole of hers was.


End file.
